Harry Potter i Idol Hogwartu
by Andromeda Mirtle
Summary: W Hogwarcie został zorganizowany  prawdopodobnie pierwszy w historii  konkurs wokalny. Skutki tego wydarzenia mogą się okazać naprawdę nieprzewidywalne...


_Mój stary fanfik, troszeczkę poprawiony. Akcja rozgrywa się mniej więcej w okolicach czwartego tomu. Spis piosenek wykorzystanych w tekście znajduje się na końcu._

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter i Idol Hogwartu<strong>

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

Dawno, dawno temu, za trzynastoma górami, trzynastoma lasami, trzynastoma morzami i trzynastoma dolinami, w lekko zrujnowanym zamku zwanym Hogwartem panujący tam z łaski Bożej (i nie tylko) dyrektor Albus Dumbledore postanowił zorganizować konkurs wokalny „Idol Hogwartu".

Zgłosić się mógł każdy uczeń bez względu na płeć, wiek, kolor skóry (włosów, zębów itp.), wyznanie, przekonania polityczne, oceny z geografii, stopień umagicznienia, ilość kończyn, długość włosów, pochodzenie i ilość galeonów (nie korwet) na koncie u Gringotta.

Zapisy prowadził profesor Flitwick. Wyznaczonego dnia uczestnicy chodzili z przyklejonymi na plecach numerami startowymi. O ustalonej godzinie wszyscy zebrali się w Wielkiej Sali.

- Zebraliśmy się tu – zaczął dyrektor – celem rozpoczęcia. Wszystkiego dowiecie się w międzyczasie, więc życzę wam powodzenia.

To powiedziawszy, opuścił Wielką Salę i udał się tam, gdzie powinien. Wkrótce okazało się, że uczestnikami mają zająć się Fred i George Weasleyowie, co z oczywistych przyczyn nie spodobało się Ślizgonom, którzy wygwizdali tę decyzję za pomocą fletu piccolo.

* * *

><p>Godzina 10.01, Wieża Trelawney.<p>

Puk, puk.

- Nie pukać! Wchodzić! – powiedział Snape.

Dumbledore zajrzał do swoich notatek.

- Hm… Kandydatką numer jeden jest… kandydatka numer jeden (?) – oznajmił.

- Co ty bredzisz, Albusie? – spytała McGonagall.

- Nieważne.

- Ehem.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę, z której dobiegł ów dźwięk.

- O! To ty jesteś kandydatką numer jeden? – spytał Dumbledore.

- E… tego… chyba tak, panie profesorze – odparła drobna, ruda osóbka, znana szerszym kręgom jako Ginny Weasley. – Tak tu jest przynajmniej napisane. – Wskazała naklejony na sobie numer startowy.

- Zginiesz, moja droga – odezwała się znad swojej kryształowej kuli Trelawney. – Śpiewaj, kotuniu!

Ginny zrobiła wdech, następnie wydech, potem znowu wdech.

-„_Gdzieś jest lecz nie wiadomo gdzie!_

_Świat, w którym baśń ta dzieje się!_

_Maleńka pszczółka mieszka w nim!_

_Co wieść chce wśród owadów prym!_

_Tę pszczółkę…_"

- Zamilcz, niewiasto! – zagrzmiał Snape.

- ? – Ginny zamarła z otwartymi ustami. – O kurcze! – Mina kandydatki numer jeden zmieniła się ze zdziwionej w zachwyconą. – _JESTEM KOBIETĄ__!_ – zaśpiewała i wybiegła z wieży.

- Tego… - odezwał się Dumbledore. – Nie chce usłyszeć, czy nam się podobało?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

- Ale to „Jestem kobietą" było całkiem dobre – zauważyła McGonagall. – Można ją na razie zakwalifikować.

- Masz rację, Minerwo – zgodził się dyrektor. – To co?

- Niech będzie. – Trelawney wzruszyła ramionami.

- Ale ta „Pszczółka Maja" była do niczego… - usiłował protestować Snape.

- Jesteś przegłosowany, Severusie – uświadomiła mu brutalną prawdę profesor McGonagall.

- No to panna Weasley jest przyjęta. Następny – oznajmił Dumbledore.

Trelawney trzy razy mocno tupnęła. W klapie w podłodze ukazała się głowa Freda Weasleya.

- Pani profesor tupała?

- Panie Weasley, proszę przyprowadzić następnego uczestnika – poleciła McGonagall.

Głowa Freda zniknęła i po chwili jurorów dobiegł jego głos:

- GEORGE! DAWAJ NASTĘPNEGO!

* * *

><p>George krążył wśród lekko zestresowanych uczestników zebranych w Wielkiej Sali. Za nim z aparatem fotograficznym podążał Colin Creevey. George dojrzał ofiarę numer dwa.<p>

- Malfoy.

Draco został oślepiony blaskiem flesza.

- Dlaczego zgłosiłeś się do „Idola"? – zaczął George.

- Nie twój interes.

- Czy przypadkiem nie dlatego, że Harry też bierze w nim udział i chcesz udowodnić, że jesteś lepszy?

- A jeśli nawet, to co z tego?

- GEORGE! DAWAJ NASTĘPNEGO! – usłyszeli Freda.

- Czas na ciebie – stwierdził ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – Chyba wiesz, gdzie jest wieża Trelawney?

Draco ruszył szybkim krokiem, unikając podstawionej mu przez Rona Weasleya nogi.

* * *

><p>ŁUP, ŁUP, ŁUP.<p>

- Pospiesz się, Malfoy, Trelawney już trzeci raz tupie – powiedział Fred. – Jeszcze trochę, a zawali się cała wieża.

- Nie poganiaj mnie, Weasley – warknął Draco. Wszedł po drabinie do sali i stanął przed czwórką jurorów. Snape uśmiechnął się dyskretnie.

- Pan Malfoy – stwierdziła McGonagall. – Co nam pan zamierza zaśpiewać?

- „_Agnieszka już dawno tutaj nie mieszka_" – zaczął Draco.

Trelawney skierowała wzrok do wnętrza kuli.

- „_Było ciepłe lato, choć czasem padało, dużo wina się piło i często spało__"_

McGonagall i Snape rzucili mu podejrzliwe spojrzenia.

- „_Tak zaczęła się (chyba) romantyczna przygoda_

_On był jeszcze młody i ona była młoda_

_Zakochani przy świetle księżyca nocami_

_chodzili długimi leśnymi ścieżkami_

_Tak mijały tygodnie, lecz rozstania nadszedł czas._

_Zawsze mówił jedno zdanie_

_Moje śliczne ty kochanie!__"_

- Wystarczy, panie Malfoy – oznajmiła McGonagall. – „Moje śliczne ty kochanie" to nie zdanie, tylko apostrofa, tudzież epitet. Jestem na nie.

- Malfoy nie jest zły. Pewnie znowu Potter go zdenerwował – zasugerował Snape. – Musimy dać mu szansę. Jestem na tak.

- Moje wewnętrzne oko twierdzi, że ten tutaj chłopiec talentu nie posiada. Jestem na nie.

- Hm… - zaczął Dumbledore. – Dla mnie może być. Był nawet zabawny. W takim razie mamy 2:2. Może pan przejdzie, może nie.

- Panu już podziękujemy – odezwała się McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Pstryk. Błysk flesza.<p>

- Crabbe i Goyle. Zamierzacie wystąpić razem?

- No.

- W grupie raźniej?

- Nie.

- Aha. – George zrezygnował z prowadzenia inteligentnej rozmowy. – A co będziecie śpiewać?

- Piosenkę.

- A jaką?

- Ludową.

- A jak się nazywa?

- Kto?

- Piosenka.

- Jaka piosenka?

- Nieważne. Teraz wasza kolej. Za mną marsz.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore zajrzał do notatek.<p>

- Kandydatem numer trzy jest… dwóch kandydatów – oznajmił z niemałym zdziwieniem.

* * *

><p>- Hermiono, nie daj się prosić!<p>

- NIE MA MOWY!

- Daj spokój! Przecież to tylko zabawa!

- NIE!

- Hermiono, przecież ty bardzo ładnie śpiewasz!

- NIE!

- Przecież nawet Neville się zgłosił!

- Ale ja nie chcę! Nie podoba mi się to!

- Ależ Hermiono…

- NIE!

* * *

><p>- Dwa w jednym? – spytała Trelawney.<p>

- Co śpiewacie, chłopcy? – zabrał głos Dumbledore.

- Piosenkę – oznajmił Crabbe.

- Ludową – dodał Goyle.

- No to śpiewajcie – zaproponowała McGonagall.

- _„__W moim ogródeczku rośnie różyczka!_

_Napój mi, Maniusiu, mego Pimpusia!_

_(„Khem, co dalej Crabbe?" „Nie wiem, Goyle." „Chyba „Nie chcę"." „Czemu nie?")_

_Nie chcę, nie napoję,_

_Bo się Pimpusia boję._

_Bo się Pimpusia boję,_

_bom jeszcze młoda!__"_

Cisza.

- To już koniec? – upewniła się McGonagall.

- No.

- Co wy na to? – spytał Dumbledore. – Sybillo?

- Interesujące. Nie wiem, jak im się to udało, ale zaśpiewali na trzy głosy. Moim zdaniem mają talent, ale nie potrafią śpiewać. Jestem na nie.

- Oni nie nadają się na idola. Jestem na nie – stwierdziła McGonagall.

- Severusie?

- Wyjątkowo zgadzam się z Minerwą. Oni nawet tekstu nie potrafią zapamiętać. Nie.

- Przykro mi. Muszę wam podziękować – oznajmił Dumbledore.

- Idźcie sobie – rozkazał Snape, widząc, że Ślizgoni wciąż stoją w miejscu.

* * *

><p>- Hermiono! Snape powiedział do mnie „niewiasto"!<p>

- Co?

- Jestem kobietą!

- Ja też. I co z tego?

- Ale Snape to zauważył!

- To niedobrze.

- Czemu?

- Bo jeśli dziś zobaczył w tobie kobietę i powiedział o tym publicznie, to co może zrobić jutro?

- Ale ja myślałam, że jeśli Snape to zauważył, to Harry też…

- Daj spokój, Snape ma dobry wzrok, a Harry jest krótkowidzem. Przecież on cię nawet z dużej odległości nie zauważy.

- A znicza jakoś widzi.

- Bo znicz jest złoty i trzepocze.

- Mam pomysł! CHA! CHA! CHA!

* * *

><p>- Następnym kandydatem jest kandydatka. Panna Granger – oznajmił Dumbledore.<p>

* * *

><p>- Hermiono, teraz twoja kolej! – oznajmił George, stojąc przed drzwiami żeńskiego dormitorium.<p>

- NIE! Ja nie biorę udziału! I kto w ogóle mnie zapisał? Nie ma mowy!

- Ale Hermiono…

- Nie ma mowy!

* * *

><p>- Panie profesorze, mamy pewne problemy z dostarczeniem Hermiony – poinformował Fred, wychylając się spod klapy w podłodze Trelawney.<p>

- Proponuję dyskwalifikację panny Granger – oznajmił Snape.

- Możemy poczekać – zadecydował Dumbledore. – W międzyczasie wysłuchamy następnego kandydata.

* * *

><p>- Harry, słuchaj, zrób coś, żeby Hermiona zaśpiewała. Ja muszę zająć się uczestnikami – poprosił George, wpadając do Wielkiej Sali.<p>

- Ale co ja…?

- Dzięki, Harry.

- Nie ma za co – westchnął Harry.

- Powiedz jej, że McGonagall odejmie jej punkty, jeśli nie wystartuje – zaproponował Ron. – Może uwierzy?

* * *

><p>- Angelina. Co cię skłoniło do udziału w tym konkursie? – spytał George.<p>

- Alicja mnie zapisała.

- Aha. Colin, zdjęcie.

Błysk. Trzask.

- O nie! Popsuło się! – Colin stał przed Georgem z miną „przepraszam, że żyję".

- Nie da się jakoś naprawić? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie George.

- Niestety, nie. – Colin spuścił głowę.

- Trudno. Poradzimy sobie jakoś bez zdjęć – odparł z bohaterską miną George. – Chodź, Angelino, teraz twoja kolej.

* * *

><p>- Hermiono?<p>

- Czego chcesz?

- Weź udział w „Idolu"! Inaczej Gryffindor straci punkty!

- Żartujesz, prawda, Harry?

- Nie.

- KURCZE!

- To wyjdziesz, czy możemy pożegnać się z punktami?

- Ale co mam zaśpiewać? Ja nic nie pamiętam! Żadna piosenka nie przychodzi mi do głowy!

- Daj spokój przecież znasz na pamięć wszystkie piosenki Beatlesów! I nie tylko!

- Ale ja nic z tego nie pamiętam!

- Hermiono! Nie możesz podejść do tego jak do normalnego sprawdzianu ustnego?

- Wiesz, że może masz rację?

* * *

><p>- <em>„<em>_Wszyscy mamy źle w głowach, że żyjemy! Hej! Hej! La, la, la, la! Hej! Hej! Hej!__"_

- Wystarczy – warknął Snape. – Jestem na nie.

- Pani już podziękujemy – oznajmiła Trelawney. – Nie nadajesz się, kotuniu.

Dumbledore i McGonagall porozumieli się wzrokiem.

- Dziękujemy, panno Johnson.

- Do nie-zobaczenia w ewentualnych przyszłych edycjach – dodał Snape.

- Aha. – Trochę zawiedziona Angelina wyszła.

- Teraz… – Dumbledore poprawił okulary.

- Daj mi te notatki, Albusie! – zniecierpliwiła się McGonagall. Przejrzała notatnik dyrektora. – Ależ ty nie masz tu zapisanych żadnych nazwisk! – zdziwiła się.

- Zabawne. Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem.

McGonagall przewróciła oczami, Snape zakrył oczy dłonią, a Trelawney tupnęła trzykrotnie.

* * *

><p>- Do licha, zgubiłem listę – stwierdził George. – Ktoś z następnym numerem niech tu przyjdzie.<p>

- Cześć, George – powiedziała, nadchodząc od strony stołu Krukonów, Cho Chang. – Wygląda na to, że teraz ja. – Wskazała przyklejony na biuście numer.

- Faktycznie – przytaknął z lekkim roztargnieniem George. – Niestety, aparat się zepsuł i nie możemy cię uwiecznić na zdjęciu. Powiedz, co cię skłoniło do wzięcia udziału w tym konkursie?

- Uważam, że całkiem dobrze śpiewam. Stwierdziłam, że się nadaję i się zgłosiłam.

- Aha, no to idź do Trelawney. Kto następny do wywiadu?

Cho odwróciła się na pięcie, trochę zła, że poświęcono jej tak mało uwagi, i ruszyła do wieży.

* * *

><p>- Ale co zaśpiewać? „Always"? Może „Feel"? Albo „Road to Mandaley"? Może „Power of love"? Chociaż może lepsze byłoby „Immortality"?<p>

- Ja uważam, że powinnaś w eliminacjach zaśpiewać coś w miarę żwawego i niewymagającego specjalnego wysiłku.

- A ty co byś mi radził, Harry?

- Zgadzam się z Ronem. Mogłabyś na przykład zaśpiewać „Help" w tempie umiarkowanym. To będzie chyba idealne.

- Muszę się zastanowić.

* * *

><p>- <em>„<em>_Have you ever walked on air_

_Ever felt like you were dreaming_

_When you never thought it could_

_But it really feels that good_

_Have you ever been in love…__"_

- Wystarczy, panno Chang – ucięła Trelawney.

Cho momentalnie zamilkła.

- Ja bym ją przyjęła – oświadczyła nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa i spojrzała w czeluście swojej kryształowej kuli.

Snape nagle zorientował się, że Cho patrzy na niego błagalnie. Widocznie udzielił mu się nastrój „Idola", bo zaskakując sam siebie, zaśpiewał:

- _„__Nigdy więcej nie patrz na mnie takim wzrokiem!__"_

- Szkoda, że ten konkurs jest tylko dla uczniów – stwierdził Dumbledore. – Miałbyś duże szanse.

Trelawney tylko kiwnęła głową.

- Wracając do naszej kandydatki: czy ktoś jest zdecydowanie na nie? – spytała McGonagall. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. – W takim razie jesteś zakwalifikowana. Gratuluję.

- Dziękuję! – pisnęła Cho i szybko wyskoczyła przez klapę w podłodze, niemal tratując Freda Weasleya. Przeprosiła swą niedoszłą ofiarę i pobiegła do wieży Ravenclawu, by ogłosić radosną nowinę innym Krukonom.

* * *

><p>- A więc, Neville, co cię skłoniło do tak drastycznego kroku jak udział w „Idolu"? – zadał pytanie George.<p>

- Chcę być bardziej asertywny.

- Aha. No to powodzenia.

* * *

><p>Snape prychnął pogardliwie już na samym początku, co całkowicie popsuło Neville'owi koncepcję piosenki, którą właśnie miał zaśpiewać. Mimo to zaczął:<p>

- _„__Empty spaces_

_what are we living__ for_

_abandoned places_

_I guess we know the score_

_inside my heart is breaking_

_my make-up may be flaking_

_but my smile still stays on__"_

Jurorzy słuchali coraz uważniej.

- _„__Show must go on__"_

- Panie Longbottom, czy mógłby pan zaśpiewać jeszcze jedną piosenkę? – przerwała mu McGonagall.

- Ta… tak, pani profesor.

„_Mama, just killed the man_

_put a gun against his head_

_pulled my trigger_

_now he's dead_

_Mama life's just begun…__"_

- Wystarczy, panie Longbottom – oznajmiła McGonagall. – Jestem na tak.

- Masz głos, mój drogi. Może jednak coś z ciebie wyrośnie. Jestem na tak – oświadczyła Trelawney.

- Kapitalne wykonanie, choć wolę Queen w oryginale. Jestem na tak – oznajmił Dumbledore. – Severusie, mimo iż twoje zdanie nie ma tu znaczenia, pytam, co o tym sądzisz?

- Moim zdaniem Longbottom śpiewa poprawnie, ale nie wybitnie. Odpadnie w drugiej rundzie.

- Dzię… dziękuję – wydukał Neville i opuścił salę.

* * *

><p>- Kto teraz, Fred?<p>

- Czekaj, sprawdzę… Jakaś Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin.

- Aha. Dzięki.

* * *

><p>- <em>„<em>_Wyciągnij dłonie i chwyć marzenie_

_ono rozproszy złej nocy cienie_

_niechaj nadziei skrzydła białe_

_z powrotem niosą cię_

_jak ptak__"_

- Nie.

- Nie.

- Nie.

- Żałuję, ale nie – oznajmił Snape. – Powinnaś się lepiej przygotować.

- Przepraszam.

Pansy wyszła. Odepchnęła Freda i odeszła, klnąc na całe gardło. Fred był ciekaw, czy McGonagall to słyszała.

* * *

><p>- Słyszałeś, Severusie? – spytała oburzonym tonem McGonagall. – Slytherin traci dwadzieścia punktów!<p>

- Panna Parkinson dostanie szlaban – odparł zimno Snape.

* * *

><p>- Harry, co cię skłoniło do udziału w tym durnym konkursie? – spytał George.<p>

- Ron. Idę.

- Powodzenia.

- Dzięki.

* * *

><p>- Nie daj plamy, Harry. Trzymam za ciebie kciuki.<p>

- Dzięki, Fred.

* * *

><p>- Hermiono, pamiętaj: śpiewasz „Help".<p>

- Dobrze, Ron. Zapamiętam.

* * *

><p>- Śpiewaj, Potter, śpiewaj! – poleciła Trelawney, zerkając na Harry'ego znad kuli.<p>

Potter wziął wdech i zaczął:

- _„__Deszcze niespokojne potargały sad_

_a my na tej wojnie ładnych parę lat_

_do domu wrócimy_

_w piecu napalimy_

_nakarmimy psa_

_przed nocą zdążymy_

_tylko zwyciężymy_

_bo to ważna gra__"_

- Khem – odezwał się Dumbledore. Harry wlepił w niego niepewne spojrzenie. – A druga zwrotka?

- Mogę zaśpiewać, panie profesorze.

- Nie trzeba – oznajmiła Trelawney. – Już chyba wszyscy podjęli decyzję.

- Tak – powiedziała McGonagall. – Jestem na tak.

- Ja jestem na tak – oświadczył dyrektor. – Lubię tę piosenkę. Przypomina mi lata mojej młodości.

- Mnie się nie podoba – stwierdziła Trelawney. – Jestem na nie. Zginiesz, mój drogi.

Harry przeniósł wzrok na Snape'a. Od początku wiedział, co od niego usłyszy.

- Nie, panie Potter, czegoś takiego tolerować nie będę. Czy myśli pan, że zostanie pan zakwalifikowany tylko dlatego, że jest pan sławny? Otóż nie. Zdecydowanie nie pozwolę na to.

- Tak więc mamy remis – oznajmił Dumbledore. – Jest pan w takiej samej sytuacji, co pan Malfoy. Proszę czekać i nie tracić nadziei.

- Jak hrabia Monte Christo – mruknął Harry, wychodząc.

- I co? – spytał go Fred.

- Pół na pół. Może nie przejdę.

- Nie martw się. Mi się podobało.

- Dzięki.

* * *

><p>- Jaki mamy bilans? – spytała McGonagall.<p>

- Przewidywany w przyszłości? Zaraz sprawdzę – zaproponowała Trelawney.

- Nie, obecny.

- Trzy przegrane, dwa remisy i osiem wygranych – oznajmił Snape, patrząc na leżącą przed nim kartkę.

- Niezły wynik. Gramy dalej – zadecydował Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>- Parvati i Padma Patil. Co was skłoniło do zgłoszenia się do Idola?<p>

- Chcemy zostać gwiazdami. To świetna okazja, by zaprezentować światu nasze talenty.

- Gratuluję wiary w siebie. Możecie iść do wieży Trelawney.

* * *

><p>- <em>„<em>_Why she had to go_

_I don't know_

_She wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong_

_Now I long for_

_YESTERDAY!__"_

- Dziękujemy – odezwała się McGonagall.

- Padma – tak, Parvati – nie – oznajmiła krótko Trelawney.

- Popieram.

- Ja jestem na nie. – Snape skrzywił się jakby zniesmaczony. – Ten dwudźwięk był do niczego.

- A mnie się podobało – powiedział Dumbledore. – Wygląda na to, że panna Padma Patil zostaje przyjęta, a panna Parvati nie.

* * *

><p>- To wszystko twoja wina! – George usłyszał pełen pretensji głos Parvati. – Zupełnie mnie zagłuszałaś!<p>

- Nieprawda. Ja po prostu mam talent, a ty nie – dobiegł go spokojny głos Padmy. – Ty mi po prostu zazdrościsz.

- Phi! Nie ma czego.

Po chwili zza zakrętu korytarza wyłoniły się naburmuszone siostry Patil i każda bez słowa podążyła do stołu swojego domu.

* * *

><p>- Hermiona! – ucieszył się George. – Nareszcie ktoś sensowny.<p>

- Cześć. Śpiewam „Help!", śpiewam „Help!", śpiewam „Help!"…

- Chyba nie muszę pytać, co zaśpiewasz. Teraz twoja kolej. Powodzenia.

- Śpiewam „Help!", śpiewam „Help!"…

* * *

><p>Hermiona weszła.<p>

- Panna Granger – oznajmił Dumbledore.

Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

Hermionie nagle przeszło całe zdenerwowanie. Snape liczył na to, że będzie stremowana i wypadnie źle. Niedoczekanie jego!

- Co zamierzasz zaśpiewać? – spytała McGonagall.

- „Help!", pani profesor – odparła spokojnie.

- Proszę zaczynać.

Hermiona odetchnęła i wyobraziła sobie melodię. Zaczęła spokojnie:

- _„__When I was younger, so much younger than today_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way_

_But now these days are gone I'm not so self assured_

_Now I find I changed my mind_

_And opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you're being 'round_

_Help me get my feet back on the ground_

_Won't you please, please, help me?__"_

Trelawney uniosła dłoń. Hermiona zamilkła. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że wszyscy jurorzy patrzą na nią jakoś inaczej. Zapanowała cisza.

- Chyba nie ma wątpliwości – zaczęła Trelawney. – Może twoje wewnętrzne oko cierpi na astygmatyzm i brak mu witaminy A, ale śpiewać umiesz. Chyba nikt temu nie zaprzeczy? – Spojrzała na Snape'a, ale ten tylko zacisnął zęby i milczał.

- Jesteś zakwalifikowana – oznajmił z uśmiechem Dumbledore. – Gratuluję.

- Dziękuję. – Hermiona skłoniła się lekko i opuściła pokój.

* * *

><p>- I co? – spytał Ron, gdy Hermiona wróciła do stołu Gryffindoru. – Przyjęli cię?<p>

Ona zaczęła się śmiać.

- Przyjęli! Gratuluję!

- Wiedziałem, że ci się uda! – zawołał wesoło Harry.

* * *

><p>Godzina 18.00, Wielka Sala.<p>

Dyrektor wstał. Wszyscy uczniowie zamilkli.

- Jak zapewne się domyślacie, za chwilę odczytam listę osób zakwalifikowanych do „Idola Hogwartu". Ale zacznę od przedstawienia danych statystycznych. Do konkursu zgłosiło się piętnastu Gryfonów, sześciu Ślizgonów i ośmiu Krukonów. Puchonów nie zanotowano. Decyzją jury zakwalifikowało się pięć osób. Panna Ginny Weasley z Gryffindoru, panna Padma Patil z Ravenclawu, panna Hermiona Granger z Gryffindoru, panna Cho Chang z Ravenclawu i pan Neville Longbottom z Gryffindoru.

Na sali zapanowała cisza, jaka zwykle powstaje po ogłoszeniu informacji, której nikt się nie spodziewał. Wszystkie spojrzenia spoczęły na Neville'u, który niemal schował się pod stół. Przy stole Gryffindoru wybuchły brawa. Radość udzieliła się też Ravenclawowi i Hufflepuffowi. Przy stole Slytherinu wciąż trwało grobowe milczenie.

- Ehm – odezwał się wreszcie Draco Malfoy. – Dlaczego TYLKO sześć osób się zgłosiło? Crabbe, Goyle i ja to już trzech. Dlaczego TYLKO SZEŚĆ OSÓB! Gryffindor zgłosił dwa i pół razy więcej uczestników! I nawet ten fajtłapa się załapał! – Draco był zły.

- Ale jest jeden plus – zauważyła Pansy. – Potter się nie zakwalifikował.

- Co racja, to racja.

* * *

><p>- Hermiono! Neville! Ginny! Jesteście najlepsi! – Gryfoni wciąż cieszyli się z wyniku eliminacji.<p>

- Zakwalifikowani zgłoszą się po kolacji do profesor McGonagall – oznajmił tymczasem Dumbledore. – Otrzymają instrukcje dotyczące dalszego przebiegu konkursu.

- NIECH ŻYJE GRYFFINDOR!

Dumbledore zrezygnował z dalszego przemawiania i zajął się kolacją.

* * *

><p>Piątka zakwalifikowanych uczestników „Idola Hogwartu" stała przed biurkiem profesor McGonagall.<p>

- Oto pięć kopert. – Nauczycielka pokazała im plik kopert. – W każdej z nich są cztery tytuły piosenek. Każde z was wybiera dwie, które zaśpiewa w konkursie, i zgłasza się z nimi do mnie najpóźniej do jutra do kolacji. Wtedy ustalimy dalsze szczegóły.

McGonagall rozdała koperty. Każda była podpisana imieniem uczestnika.

- Proszę także o zachowanie swojego wyboru w tajemnicy. Wasz występ ma być swego rodzaju niespodzianką. Oby dobrą.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape bił się z myślami i najwyraźniej przegrywał. Nie był pewien, czy postąpił właściwie. Cała sytuacja przedstawiała się następująco: w konkursie było sześć miejsc. Pięć osób zostało zakwalifikowanych większością głosów. Dumbledore postanowił, że o losie Malfoya i Pottera (tzn. czy zakwalifikować obu, czy żadnego) zadecyduje głosowanie. Dyrektor wstrzymał się od głosu. McGonagall była za zakwalifikowaniem obu, Trelawney zaś przeciw. Ostateczna decyzja zależała więc od Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów zagłosował przeciw. Wolał nie ryzykować dania szansy Potterowi, nawet za cenę pozbawienia swojego domu możliwości wygrania. Dlatego wciąż nachodziły go lekkie wyrzuty sumienia. Postanowił wyładować swą frustrację na swych podopiecznych – skierował swe kroki do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermiona usiadła na łóżku Rona i drżącymi rękami otworzyła kopertę. Szybko przeczytała listę.<p>

- O nie… Nie ma Beatlesów!

Ron chciał jej zajrzeć przez ramię, ale złożyła kartkę z powrotem.

- McGonagall prosiła, żeby nie mówić o swoich piosenkach.

- Nawet najlepszym przyjaciołom? – spytał, lekko zawiedziony.

- Nawet. Wybacz, Ron. Muszę się zastanowić. – I wyszła z dormitorium chłopców.

- Głupie zasady. – Ron wzruszył ramionami.

Tymczasem do pokoju wszedł Neville. Trzymał w dłoni swoją kopertę.

- Mogę was prosić o radę, chłopaki? – spytał niepewnie.

- Jasne – odparł Harry. Ron spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Znacie te piosenki? – pokazał im listę.

Pochylili się nad kartką.

- „Jestem malarzem nieszczęśliwym"? To o facecie, któremu zawsze wychodził słoń? – spytał Ron.

Harry przytaknął.

- Myślałem, że nie można pokazywać swoich list.

- Mnie się wydawało, że nie można mówić innym uczestnikom, co się wybrało. Ale nie mówcie nikomu, dobra? – Neville był zaniepokojony.

- Jasne.

- Aha! Hermiona po prostu nie chciała nam powiedzieć! – zaperzył się Ron.

- Jak myślicie, co powinienem wybrać? – spytał Neville. – Nie lubię tej piosenki o malarzu – zastrzegł.

- No to zaśpiewaj „Droga, którą idę". To powinno pasować, prawda Ron?

- No – burknął Weasley.

- I „Sound of Silence". To jest takie trochę surrealistyczne, ale za to ma klimat i klasę.

Ron przyłożył Harry'emu rękę do czoła.

- Dobrze się czujesz? Zaczynasz używać dziwnych sformułowań. Chyba za dużo czasu spędzasz z Hermioną.

- Dzięki, Harry. Tobie też, Ron – powiedział Neville. – Zastanawiałem się nad „These are the days of our lives", ale to chyba trochę zbyt ponure.

- Racja – potwierdził Harry. – Ludzie by pozasypiali. Poza tym pewnie dziewczyny będą śpiewać wolne kawałki.

* * *

><p>- DLACZEGO NIE ZGŁOSIŁ SIĘ NIKT, KTO UMIE ŚPIEWAĆ?<p>

W pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu zapadła absolutna cisza. Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli na źródło owego pytania, czyli swojego wychowawcę.

- Do Malfoya nie mam pretensji – dodał po chwili Snape. – Gdyby nie Potter, Malfoy dostałby się do konkursu.

- Jak to? – Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać od zadania tego pytania.

- Potter miał taki sam wynik jak ty. Gdyby odpadł, ty byś się zakwalifikował. Ale mieliście remis, a w konkursie było tylko sześć miejsc. Przykro mi. ALE TO NIE ZMIENIA FAKTU, ŻE OPRÓCZ MALFOYA NIKT NIE BYŁ PRZYGOTOWANY DO UDZIAŁU W „IDOLU"! HAŃBA! CO BY POMYŚLAŁ SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, GDYBY SIĘ DOWIEDZIAŁ, ŻE WYCHOWANKOWIE JEGO DOMU BALI SIĘ WZIĄĆ UDZIAŁ W GŁUPIM KONKURSIE WOKALNYM?

- Ja się nie bałam! – wtrąciła Pansy Parkinson.

- TY SIĘ W OGÓLE NIE ODZYWAJ! BYŁAŚ KOMPLETNIE NIEPRZYGOTOWANA! PRZEZ CIEBIE SLYTHERIN STRACIŁ PUNKTY! A POZA TYM MASZ SZLABAN! I WIĘCEJ MI TU NIE KLĄĆ, BO DOSTANIESZ TAKI SZLABAN, ŻE SIĘ NIE POZBIERASZ! ZROZUMIANO?

- Tak, panie profesorze.

Snape opuścił pokój wspólny Ślizgonów, wciąż mamrocząc coś o hańbie. Zapanowała cisza.

- Łał – odezwał się w końcu Crabbe. – Nie darł się tak od kiedy zwiał Black.

- No – przytaknął Goyle.

Malfoy się załamał.

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia po kolacji pięciu wybranych zebrało się w gabinecie profesor McGonagall.<p>

- Za chwilę otrzymacie rozkład prób przed konkursem. Każde z was będzie ćwiczyć godzinę dziennie – oznajmiła nauczycielka po zebraniu kopert z piosenkami wybranymi przez uczestników. – Próby będą się odbywać w sali na czwartym piętrze. Przejdziecie przez obraz, na którym niedawno zalęgły się Teletubisie. Hasło brzmi „Pati, pati".

- Co to znaczy, pani profesor? – spytała Hermiona.

- Nie wiem. Taki dźwięk wydaje najmniejsze z tych stworzeń, gdy jeździ na hulajnodze. To jedyny wyraz, na który reagują – odparła McGonagall. – Wróćmy jednak do „Idola Hogwartu". Wasz występ odbędzie się za tydzień. Ćwiczcie pilnie.

Po otrzymaniu swoich rozkładów prób uczniowie opuścili gabinet nauczycielki.

* * *

><p>Ginny spojrzała na swój plan.<p>

- Mam próbę pierwsza. Jutro, zaraz po lekcjach.

- Ciekawe, kto będzie prowadził te próby? – zastanawiała się Hermiona.

- Chyba nie Snape? – zaniepokoił się Neville.

- Snape? Nie chcę Snape'a – oznajmiła Ginny.

- Coś ci się nie podoba, Weasley?

Trójka uczniów zamarła.

- Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze. – Hermiona wykazała się refleksem. – Właśnie zastanawiamy się, kto będzie prowadził próby.

- Profesor McGonagall wam nie powiedziała?

- Nie.

- W takim razie ja także nie udzielę wam tej informacji. – Snape uśmiechnął się jadowicie. – Może profesor McGonagall po prostu nie chciała siać paniki?

To powiedziawszy, Mistrz Eliksirów zostawił Gryfonów samych na korytarzu.

- Siać paniki? – Neville pobladł.

- A może to „Morderca i Potwór"? – myślała głośno Hermiona. – To możliwe…

- O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwiła się Ginny.

- Malfoy kiedyś narysował karykaturę przedstawiającą Lupina i Syriusza. Była podpisana „Morderca i Potwór".

- Podłość – stwierdził Neville.

Ruszyli dalej korytarzem.

- Myślisz, że będziemy mieć próby z Syriuszem? – ucieszyła się Ginny. – Albo z Lupinem?

- Możliwe. Słyszałam, że jeszcze za szkolnych czasów Huncwoci mieli własny zespół.

- Łał… - Neville był pod wrażeniem.

- A czy Syriusz nie jest poszukiwany? – zaniepokoiła się Ginny.

- Nie, pewnie na potrzeby tego opowiadania został uniewinniony – oznajmiła Hermiona.

* * *

><p>Rozpoczął się tydzień prób. Pięcioro uczestników codziennie po lekcjach biegało ćwiczyć wybrane piosenki do, jak trafnie przepowiedziała Hermiona, Syriusza Blacka i Remusa Lupina. Pokój za obrazem z Teletubisiami otoczony był zaklęciem dźwiękoszczelnym, więc nikt nie mógł podsłuchać, co się dzieje wewnątrz. Harry i Ron w ciągu tego tygodnia dostali kilka pał więcej niż zwykle, bo Hermiona nie miała czasu sprawdzić im prac domowych. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, było wesoło.<p>

* * *

><p>Wieczór, 24 godziny do występu.<p>

- Ron! Potrzebuję twojej pomocy! – Ginny złapała brata za rękę i zaciągnęła go do swojego dormitorium.

- O co może jej chodzić? – zdziwił się Harry.

- Nie mam pojęcia. – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Lepiej byś się pouczył eliksirów.

Zagłębiła się w lekturze książki „Hogwart – i co dalej? Wybierz swoją karierę, zanim ona wybierze ciebie".

* * *

><p>- Potrzebuję znicza – oznajmiła Ginny.<p>

- Po co? – zdziwił się Ron.

- Tajemnica. Potrzebuję go jutro po lekcjach.

- Ale wtedy jest „Idol"…

- No właśnie. Proszę cię, braciszku! Będę grzeczna i nie powiem mamie, że to ty podrzuciłeś te łajnobomby panu…

- To szantaż! – przerwał jej. – A poza tym ja ich nie podrzuciłem. Po prostu mi upadły w niewłaściwym miejscu.

- No to załatwisz mi znicza?

- No dobrze. Ale nie powiesz mamie?

- Spoko. Nie powiem. Ale ty też nikomu nie mów o tym zniczu. Umowa stoi?

- Stoi. Lepiej żebyś dotrzymała słowa.

* * *

><p>- Ech, ta dzisiejsza młodzież! – westchnął Ron, wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego. – Pokolenie szantażystów i kombinatorów!<p>

- Mówisz o czymś konkretnym? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego znad książki.

- O mojej siostrze.

- A czym cię szantażuje? – zainteresował się Harry.

- Jak ci powiem, to też będziesz mógł mnie szantażować. W każdym razie chodzi o łajnobomby.

- Aha.

- Gdybyś nic nie przeskrobał, nie miałaby cię czym szantażować.

- Daj spokój, Hermiono.

- Ciebie też jest czym szantażować. Na przykład, że stracisz punkty, jeśli nie zaśpiewasz.

- Ale to był mój pomysł i był dobry – mruknął Ron. – Oczywiście nikt mi nie podziękowa… ała! – Ron zwinął się z bólu, gdy kościsty łokieć Pottera wbił mu się w brzuch.

- Jak to? To nie McGonagall wam kazała…? – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się dziwnie. – Zabiję was. I nawet Dumbledore wam nie pomoże.

- Żartujesz? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie Harry.

- W gruncie rzeczy tak, ale jestem wściekła. Oszukaliście mnie.

- To dla twojego dobra – jęknął Ron, wciąż trzymając się za brzuch.

- Właśnie! Przecież teraz nie śpiewałabyś w „Idolu", gdyby nie my.

- Dobra, przebaczę wam, ale stawiacie mi piwo następnym razem w Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>Wielka Sala, Dzień Zero, godz. 18.50.<p>

Uczniowie powoli zapełniali zaimprowizowaną widownię. Była podzielona na sektory – jeden dla każdego domu. Przy wejściu profesor Flitwick rozdawał niewielkie karteczki z emblematem Hogwartu, mówiąc:

- Nie zgubcie ich, przydadzą wam się później.

* * *

><p>Sektor Slytherinu, godz. 18.56<p>

Ślizgoni zgromadzili się wokół Malfoya.

- Pamiętacie, jaki mamy plan? – spytał Draco.

Wszyscy przytaknęli.

- Goyle?

- Wygwiżdżemy ich.

- Brawo. Crabbe?

- Głosujemy na Krukonkę.

- Bardzo dobrze. Wszyscy wiedzą na którą?

- Tą, co lepiej śpiewa – oznajmiła Pansy.

- Dobra, a która to będzie?

- Ta, na którą ty zagłosujesz – odparł Crabbe.

- Dobra, a teraz udajmy się na z góry upatrzone pozycje.

* * *

><p>Sektor Gryffindoru, godz. 18.58<p>

- Harry, miej oko na Malfoya. – Fred dopadł Pottera, gdy ten zajmował swoje miejsce.

- Myślisz, że on coś knuje? – Harry spojrzał w kierunku sektora Ślizgonów. – Rzuci w Hermionę łajnobombą czy coś?

- Jakbyś czytał w moich myślach. Gdzie Ron?

- Nie wiem. Powiedział, że będzie na 19.00. Pewnie zaraz przyjdzie.

- Aha. No to pilnuj Malfoya. Ja lecę za kulisy.

* * *

><p>Dyrektor wstał. Uczniowie usiedli. Zapadła cisza. Dyrektor się uśmiechnął.<p>

- Pragnę was powitać na tak doniosłym wydarzeniu jak konkurs wokalny „Idol Hogwartu". Bawcie się dobrze. Po występach pan Weasley poinformuje was o zasadach głosowania.

Dyrektor usiadł. Na scenę wkroczył George Weasley.

- Witam wszystkich. Za chwilę rozpoczną się występy uczestników „Idola Hogwartu". Niestety, nie ma wśród nich Puchonów, nad czym niezmiernie bolejemy (ponieważ to przypieczętowałoby klęskę Ślizgonów). Pierwsza wystąpi Hermiona Granger, Gryffindor. Ślizgonów uprasza się o niesabotowanie występu i nierzucanie na scenę niebezpiecznych dla zdrowia i życia przedmiotów, bo „Wielki Brat paczy".

* * *

><p>- „Wielki Brat paczy"? – zdziwiła się Pansy Parkinson.<p>

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

* * *

><p>- „Wielki Brat paczy"? – zdziwił się Ron, który przed chwilą zajął miejsce obok Harry'ego.<p>

- Może chodziło o Hagrida? – Potter spojrzał na tyły sali, gdzie stał rzeczony osobnik. Kiwnął do Harry'ego.

- Możliwe – odparł Ron. Po chwili szturchnął Harry'ego, który wciąż rozglądał się po sali. – Patrz na Hermionę!

Harry spojrzał i się zdziwił. Hermiona miała na sobie zielone dżinsy, co nie zdarzyło jej się nigdy wcześniej. W ogóle wyglądała trochę inaczej niż zwykle. Jakoś bardziej „gwiazdowo-estradowo".

Zza kulis rozległ się akompaniament. Harry wyobraził sobie Syriusza grającego na pianinie.

Hermiona zaczęła śpiewać.

- _„__Na lądzie gdy rozglądasz się, lądując_

_chcesz wszystko mieć na własność, nawet głaz_

_A ja wiem, że ten głaz ma także duszę_

_Imię ma i zaklęty w sobie czas…__"_

Ron słuchał jej z zachwytem. Harry, wiedziony złym przeczuciem, spojrzał w kierunku Malfoya, ale Draco nie wydawał się robić nic specjalnie podejrzanego. W okolicach sektora Slytherinu zadziwiająco często krążyli Lupin i McGonagall. Harry poczuł się spokojniejszy.

Tymczasem do jego uszu dotarł fragment:

- _„__Czy wiesz czemu wilk tak wyje w księżycową noc? I czemu…__"_

Potterowi przyszło do głowy, że Lupin wie.

- _„__…a każde z żywych stworzeń to mój druh…__"_

- Znowu WESZ… - westchnął Ron. – Nawet w „Idolu" musi o tym śpiewać?

- Cicho!

- _„__Możesz zdobyć świat_

_Lecz to będzie tylko świat_

_Tylko świat_

_Nie barwy_

_Które_

_Niesie wiatr__"_

Rozległy się gromkie brawa i pojedyncze świsty ze strony Slytherinu. Gdy ucichły, dał się słyszeć akompaniament drugiej piosenki.

- _„__Nienawiść to jest serca trwoga_

_Gdy nie czuje nic_

_Odwaga, aby z tym jakoś żyć_

_Bo kiedy się zmienia_

_Serce z kamienia_

_W najczulszy skarb_

_To tak, jakby człowiek_

_Wychodząc z cienia_

_Zobaczył blask…__"_

- Co to? – spytał Ron.

- Mugolska piosenka. „Plama na ścianie" – mruknął Harry.

- Co?

- Nieważne. Cicho bądź.

- _„_…_Twoje i moje czasu powoje_

_praca i sen_

_Ludzie, dla których nigdy nie będę_

_taka, jak chcę…_

_Kiedy się stanę_

_Plamą na ścianie_

_Nie myśl o mnie źle_

_Życie to tylko_

_Chwila, kochanie_

_Nie zatrzymasz jej_

_Kiedy już wszędzie_

_Mało mnie będzie_

_Musisz wiedzieć, że_

_By przeżyć taką chwilę_

_Warto czekać wiek__"_

- Mogłaby to zadedykować Snape'owi – doszedł do wniosku Ron. – No wiesz, te plamy, nienawiść i w ogóle.

Tymczasem Hermiona skończyła śpiewać. Ponownie rozległy się brawa. Po ukłonie panna Granger zeszła ze sceny.

* * *

><p>Na scenę wkroczył Fred Weasley.<p>

- Dziękujemy za sportową postawę i nierzucanie łajnobomb na scenę i nie tylko. Teraz wystąpi Padma Patil, Ravenclaw.

Padma Patil miała na sobie sukienkę koloru ciemnej krwi żylnej. Ron wolał na to nie patrzeć.

- Już wolałem, jak była na różowo – oznajmił.

Harry tylko kiwnął głową.

Padma zaczęła śpiewać:

- _„__Mów! Niech twoje słowa…"_

- Brzmi, jakby chciała kogoś zmusić do zeznań – zauważył Ron. – To też jest jakiś mugolski przebój?

- Nazywa się „Ta sama chwila" czy jakoś tak – odparł bez entuzjazmu Harry. – Nie lubię jej. To znaczy piosenki.

- Cześć, chłopaki. – Hermiona przecisnęła się między rzędami krzeseł. – Już jestem.

Usiadła obok Rona.

Tymczasem Padma Patil skończyła pierwszą piosenkę i dostała brawa. Zaczęła drugą:

- _„__Płoną góry, płoną lasy_

_W przedwieczornej mgle_

_Stromym zboczem gór_

_Słońce toczy się__"_

- O nie… - jęknęła cała trójca.

- To ta piosenka, którą ta dziewczyna z wymiany cały czas śpiewała. – Ron skrzywił się. – Na pewno na nią nie zagłosuję.

- Najpierw posłuchaj wszystkich kandydatów – poradziła mu Hermiona. – Może zmienisz zdanie.

Padma została pożegnana brawami. Znowu pojawił się Fred.

- Następną uczestniczką konkursu jest Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor! – oznajmił entuzjastycznie.

Ginny weszła na scenę, uśmiechając się. Jej sukienka wyglądała, jakby była zrobiona ze złota, a w jej włosach błyskała i trzepotała mała, złota kulka ze skrzydełkami. Ginny zaczęła:

- _„__To nie jest sen_

_Rzeczy naprawdę dzieją się_

_Stoisz czy biegniesz_

_Otaczają cię_

_Z każdej strony__"_

- Harry. – Ron dźgnął kolegę łokciem w bok. – Harry! Ty się gapisz na moją siostrę!

- Co? – spytał nieprzytomnie Potter.

Hermiona dusiła się ze śmiechu.

- Gapisz się na moją siostrę!

- _„__Wszystko się może zdarzyć!_

_Gdy serce pełne wiary!_

_Gdy tylko czegoś pragniesz!_

_Gdy bardzo chcesz!_

_Wszystko może zdarzyć się!__"_

- Łał. – Harry wciąż patrzył na Ginny jak ciele na malowane wrota.

- Harry, przestań! – wściekał się Ron.

- Mógłbyś przynajmniej zamknąć usta – poparła go Parvati, zniesmaczona lekko tym widokiem.

W międzyczasie Ginny zaczęła drugą piosenkę. Hermiona szturchnęła Rona.

- Spójrz na Malfoya.

Ron spojrzał i lekko oniemiał, ponieważ Draco był w podobnym stanie, co Harry.

- To się nazywa „syndrom szukającego" – orzekła Hermiona.

- Skąd wiesz? – zdziwił się Ron.

- Bo to przed chwilą wymyśliłam.

- _„__Don't go_

_You know you will break my heart_

_She won't love you like I will_

_I'm the one who stay_

_When she walks away_

_And you know I'll be standing here still__"_

- Zabiję drania! – oświadczył nagle Potter i nikt nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi.

- _„__I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will see I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more__"_.

Ginny dygnęła zgrabnie i zniknęła za kulisami. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, aż na scenie pojawił się George.

- Teraz nastąpi krótka przerwa techniczna, ponieważ znicz wyleciał z włosów Ginny i nie wiemy, gdzie jest. Profesor McGonagall wyznaczyła nagrodę dwudziestu punktów za złapanie go.

Wszyscy zerwali się z miejsc i zaczęli szukać małej, złotej piłeczki ze skrzydełkami.

Teoretycznie wszyscy.

- Malfoy, ty śmieciu!

- Czego, Potter, gnido?

- Gapiłeś się na nią!

- Mam prawo!

- Wyzywam cię na pojedynek!

- I nawzajem! Na korytarz, Potter!

W ogólnej wrzawie nikt nie zauważył, że opuścili Wielką Salę.

- Proszę o spokój! – odezwał się Fred ze sceny. – Znicza złapała Cho Chang. Możemy kontynuować występ. Teraz kolej na Cho Chang, Ravenclaw.

Cho wyszła na scenę w krótkiej, srebrnej sukience.

- Czemu ona ma na sobie zbroję kółkową? – zdziwił się Ron.

- To nie zbroja. To suknia – ofuknęła go Parvati.

- A gdzie Harry? – Hermiona rozejrzała się niespokojnie.

- Pewnie poszedł do łazienki albo co. – Ron wzruszył ramionami. – Chyba gdzieś to słyszałem.

- To piosenka Whitney Houston „I will always love you". Szczerze mówiąc, to jedyna jej piosenka, jaką znam. Ale Cho to jednak ma głos. Ja bym tego nie zaśpiewała.

Rozległy się brawa. Druga piosenka była spokojniejsza.

- _„__Rośniesz jak młody bóg_

_Na moich ramionach_

_Jak drzewo, którego nikt_

_Nikt nie pokona__"_

- Nie podoba mi się. – Ron się skrzywił. – Ty przynajmniej miałaś weselsze tematy: ekologię, plamy i w ogóle…

- Cicho! – syknęła Parvati.

- _„__Więc teraz serca mam dwa_

_Smutki dwa_

_I miłość po kres_

_I radość do łez_

_Wieczory długie i złe_

_Krótkie dnie_

_Więc całuj mnie częściej_

_Bo nie wiem, jak będzie_

_Gdy odejdziesz…__"_

Cho skinęła głową i szybko zeszła ze sceny. Pożegnały ją gromkie brawa.

* * *

><p>- Ślizgoni – odezwała się Pansy Parkinson. – Draco wyszedł, więc ja przejmuję dowodzenie. Głosujemy na Cho Chang.<p>

- Tak jest. – odparł Crabbe.

- A jak? – zdziwił się Goyle.

- Nie wiem, pewnie powiedzą po występie tego prawie-charłaka.

* * *

><p>- Szanowne panie, szanowni panowie oraz Ślizgoni, teraz wystąpi Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor – ogłosił wszem i wobec Fred.<p>

Neville'a powitała burza oklasków, przede wszystkim ze strony Gryfonów i Puchonów.

- _„__Droga, którą idę_

_Jest jak pierwszy własny wiersz_

_Uczę się dopiero_

_Widzieć świat, jakim jest_

_Uczę się dopiero świata jakim jest_

_Droga, którą idę_

_Biegnie śladem ludzkich spraw_

_Szukam swego czasu_

_Jasnych słów, prostych prawd…__"_

- To mi się podoba – oznajmił Ron.

- Mi też. Cicho bądź.

- _„__Już tyle słońc wzeszło tylko jeden raz_

_Już z tylu stron zapłonęły ognie gwiazd_

_Już tyle miejsc zapomnienia pokrył kurz_

_Wiem, co to jest, lecz się nie zatrzymam już__"_

Na sali panowała niemal zupełna cisza. Neville śpiewał.

- Chyba bym na niego głosowała, gdybym miała kartkę z emblematem – oznajmiła Hermiona szeptem. – Ciekawe, co zaśpiewa jako drugie.

- „Sound of silence" – odparł Ron.

- Fajnie. A właściwie skąd o tym wiesz?

- Pytał Harry'ego i mnie o radę, co wybrać.

- A gdzie jest Harry? – Na krześle Pottera usiadła Ginny, już przebrana w normalną szkolną szatę.

- Nie wiem, może poszedł do toalety, a noga utknęła mu w ruchomym stopniu? Albo Jęcząca Marta go dopadła? – Rona zaczęły już irytować pytania o Harry'ego.

- Dzięki za znicza, Ron. I dzięki za pomysł, Hermiono.

- Nie ma za co – odparli obydwoje jednocześnie.

- _„__Hello darkness, my old friend_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_Because a vision softly creeping_

_Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

_And the vision that was planted in my brain_

_Still remains_

_Within the sound of silence__"_

Publiczność najwyraźniej wczuła się w atmosferę i nie odzywała się. Dumbledore patrzył na to wszystko i uśmiechał się pod wąsem.

- _„…__my words like silent raindrops fell_

_And echoed_

_In__ wells of silence_

_And the people bowed and prayed_

_To the neon god they made_

_And the sign flashed out its warning_

_In the words that it was forming_

_And the sign said: The words of the prophets_

_Are written on the subway walls_

_And tenement halls_

_And whispered in the sound of silence"_

Neville ukłonił się i zaraz zniknął ze sceny. Wciąż panowała idealna cisza. Na scenę wkroczył George.

- Teraz możecie klaskać – oznajmił.

Rozległy się oklaski.

- Dobrze. To już byli wszyscy uczestnicy. Teraz głosowanie. Każdy przy wejściu dostał kartkę z emblematem Hogwartu. Każdy na swojej kartce pisze imię jednego (słownie: JEDNEGO) uczestnika, którego chce zobaczyć i usłyszeć w finale. Radzę nie oszukiwać, nie fałszować emblematów itp., bo nad głosowaniem czuwa komisja kontroli gier i zakładów w postaci profesor McGonagall oraz profesor Sprout. Kartki wrzucacie do pudła koło wyjścia, a następnie wychodzicie i wracacie dopiero na śniadanie. Po śniadaniu profesor Dumbledore ogłosi, kto dostał się do finału. To tyle na dziś. Rozejść się.

Uczniowie zaczęli wstawać i podążać we wskazanym kierunku.

- Patrz, Harry zostawił swoją kartkę – zauważył Ron.

- Napisał, na kogo głosuje? – spytała Hermiona.

- Nie. Jest czysta.

- To daj ją mi. Ja nie dostałam takiej kartki.

Szybko coś napisała i oddała kartkę Ronowi.

- Lepiej ty to wrzuć.

- Ok. – Ron uzupełnił swoją kartkę i cała trójka ruszyła do wyjścia.

* * *

><p>- GRYFFINDOR TRACI PIĘĆDZIESIĄT PUNKTÓW! – dobiegło do uszu Gryfonów wracających do dormitorium po koncercie. Hermiona, Ron i Ginny szli na czele pochodu, więc pierwsi ujrzeli ten dość niecodzienny widok. Harry i Draco leżeli na dywanie w odległości paru metrów od siebie. Harry miał podbite oko, osmaloną szatę, ściskał prawy bok i oddychał ciężko. Malfoy miał rozbitą wargę, jęczał, trzymając się za najwyraźniej złamany nos, a z uda sterczał mu wbity głęboko patyk, który został zidentyfikowany jako jego własna różdżka. Nad poszkodowanymi stał wściekły Snape z wyciągniętą różdżką (własną i jak najbardziej snejpowatą).<p>

- Łał. – to jedyne, co powiedział Ron.

- Harry, dobrze się czujesz? – Ginny podbiegła do Pottera.

- Pięknie dziś wyglądałaś – oznajmił Harry i zwinął się z bólu.

- Żebra mu uszkodził – orzekła Hermiona. – I chyba mocno w łeb dostał.

Po chwili nadciągnęła pani Pomfrey i zebrała z podłogi obydwie ofiary (losu). Umieściwszy chłopców na noszach, udała się wraz z nimi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Snape rozpędził powstałe w międzyczasie zbiegowisko. Gryfoni wrócili do swojej wieży w nieco gorszych humorach, ale nie przeszkodziło im to w urządzeniu balangi na cześć Hermiony, Neville'a i Ginny.

* * *

><p>Śniadanie przebiegało w dość sennej atmosferze. Gryfoni nie obudzili się jeszcze do końca po balandze, którą zakończyła profesor McGonagall, wpadając do wieży Gryffindoru o trzeciej nad ranem. Efektem tego nalotu był szlaban dla Rona i paru innych Gryfonów.<p>

Gdy wszyscy mniej więcej skończyli konsumować posiłek, Dumbledore wstał. Na sali zapanowała cisza.

- Pragnę wam zakomunikować – zaczął dyrektor – że wyniki ogłosi profesor McGonagall.

Ron zasnął na siedząco i runął twarzą w jajko sadzone na talerzu Hermiony.

McGonagall wstała, wyjęła pergamin i uroczystym tonem odczytała wyniki.

- Do finału zakwalifikowały się następujące osoby: panna Hermiona Granger, Gryffindor; panna Cho Chang, Ravenclaw i pan Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor.

Przy stole Gryffindoru wybuchły szalone brawa. Ron zerwał się ze stołu z kawałkiem jajka na twarzy i też zaczął klaskać.

Ślizgoni ze znanych tylko im przyczyn także się cieszyli.

- Finał odbędzie się za tydzień. Uczestnicy zaśpiewają tym razem tylko po jednej piosence. Finaliści zgłoszą się do mnie i otrzymają nowe plany prób. To wszystko. – McGonagall usiadła.

- NIECH ŻYJE GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

><p>- Gratuluję, Hermiono – odezwała się Ginny. – Wiedziałam, że jesteś lepsza. Jesteś świetna. Na pewno wygrasz.<p>

- Dzięki, ale nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Cho ma o wiele lepszy głos niż ja. A poza tym Neville potrafi świetnie śpiewać.

- No tak, ale ty mi się najbardziej podobałaś. W finale będę mogła głosować, więc zagłosuję na ciebie.

* * *

><p>- Brawo, Neville.<p>

- Dzięki, Ron. Masz coś na nosie.

Ron szybko pozbył się jajka ze swojej twarzy.

- Cześć, ludzie. – Harry podszedł do stołu i usiadł sztywno.

- Pomfrey kazała ci nosić jakiś gorset czy co?

- No. To przez te żebra.

- Mam nadzieję, że bardzo nie cierpisz – odezwała się Ginny.

- Nie martw się. Na pewno mniej niż Malfoy.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę stołu Slytherinu. Malfoy właśnie kuśtykał na swoje miejsce.

- Niestety, Pomfrey od razu złożyła mu nos do kupy.

- A o co w ogóle się pobiliście? – spytała Ginny.

- No bo… no bo on się na ciebie gapił…

- Ty też się gapiłeś – zauważył ponuro Ron.

- Więc pojedynkowaliście się o Ginny? – upewniła się Hermiona.

- No… właściwie tak.

- Harry! – Ginny rzuciła się Potterowi na szyję. Ten tylko głucho jęknął. – Przepraszam, zapomniałam, że jesteś ranny. Może ci pomóc? Podać ci coś do jedzenia?

- Dzięki, Ginny, nie jestem głodny.

- Daj spokój, musisz coś zjeść, żeby odzyskać siły i szybciej wyzdrowieć. Zaopiekuję się tobą.

Hermiona schowała się za Ronem i dusiła się ze śmiechu. Harry w końcu dał się namówić na coś do jedzenia, a Ginny była zachwycona. Ron patrzył na całą scenę z opadniętą szczęką i nie miał pojęcia, co powinien ze sobą zrobić.

* * *

><p>Nastąpił tydzień prób i błędów. Pani Pomfrey szybko przywróciła Harry'ego i Malfoya do stanu użyteczności publicznej, toteż mogli odpracować szlabany, które dostali za bijatykę na korytarzu. Potter dostał za zadanie wypucować loch numer cztery zalany podczas ostatniej ulewy. Usuwanie glonów i wody było niczym w porównaniu z pozbyciem się zalęgłych tam magicznych stworzeń. Większością zaopiekował się Hagrid. Pozostałe złapane okazy zostały wbrew protestom Hermiony przekazane Snape'owi na eliksiry. Malfoyowi przypadło pielenie ogródka profesor Sprout. Po paru popołudniach w szklarni znał już wszystkie zielska na pamięć i okropnie bolały go ręce i nie tylko. Na szczęście zaopiekowała się nim Pansy Parkinson, która potrafiła wykorzystywać jego goryli w pożyteczny sposób np. do przyniesienia wody, herbaty, chusteczek do nosa, ręcznika, podnóżka, poduszki, grzebienia, żelu do włosów, piwa i innych przedmiotów niezbędnych podczas kuracji. Kara za imprezę w wieży Gryffindoru okazała się najokrutniejsza dla Rona – musiał przez tydzień pielęgnować trawę na boisku Quidditcha. Było to trudniejsze, niż się z początku wydawało. Trzeba było wyrywać chwasty, spryskiwać trawę odpowiednią substancją o odpowiedniej porze (np. o piątej rano), przycinać dłuższe źdźbła, nawozić i ogólnie dbać o komfort psychiczny trawy. Ron nawet opowiadał jej dowcipy.<p>

Tydzień katorżniczych szlabanów przyczynił się do zwiększenia się ilości złych ocen w dzienniczkach skazańców.

* * *

><p>Wielka Sala, Następny Dzień Zero, godz. 14.00.<p>

- Nie mogę się doczekać finału – oznajmiła podekscytowana Hermiona.

- Nareszcie skończy się ten cały cyrk – westchnął Ron. – Dostaję już bzika od tej trawy.

- Może kanapeczkę z szyneczką, Harry? A może z serkiem żółtym? – pytała Ginny słodkim głosikiem.

- Daj mi z pasztetem – odparł Harry. – Daj spokój, Ron. Trawa przynajmniej nie gryzie. Ani nie wynurza się spod wody, nie owija ci się wokół szyi i nie próbuje cię utopić. I nie rzuca w ciebie wodorostami i innym paskudztwem.

- Proszę, Harry. – Ginny podała mu kanapkę.

- Dziękuję. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- No to do zobaczenia na koncercie. – Hermiona złapała swoją torbę i wyszła.

- Ta to ma szczęście – westchnął Ron. – Poszła spać o logicznej porze i nie dostała szlabanu.

- Bo ona, w przeciwieństwie do nas, jest logiczna – zauważył Harry.

- No tak. Zapomniałem.

* * *

><p>Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów, godz. 18.58.<p>

Ginny wypadła ze swojego dormitorium. W pokoju wspólnym był tylko Harry.

- Szybko! Chodź, bo się spóźnimy! – krzyknęła.

- Zaczekaj.

Ginny zatrzymała się tuż przy portrecie i spojrzała pytająco na Pottera.

- Słuchaj, czy ty mrumrumrudziewczynąmrumru?

- Słucham?

- No… Czy chciałabyś zostać moją dziewczyną?

Potter czekał na cios, odmowę, cokolwiek.

Ginny popatrzyła na niego przez chwile, jakby nie rozumiała, o czym on mówi. Chciał się zapaść pod ziemię, ale brak mu było technicznych możliwości.

- Jasne – odparła w końcu.

Harry odetchnął i opadł na fotel.

- Źle się czujesz?

- Nie, fantastycznie… To może pójdziemy na spacer?

- Teraz? Przecież zaczyna się koncert!

- Możemy przyjść tylko na głosowanie.

- No dobrze.

* * *

><p>- Bardzo się cieszę, że tak licznie przybyliście na finał naszej skromnej imprezy – oznajmił Dumbledore. – Zasady takie, jak w poprzednim etapie. Bawcie się dobrze.<p>

Na scenę wszedł zmaltretowany George. Podobną całą noc polował na ektoplazmę, która była bliźniakom niezbędna do jakiegoś eksperymentu. Niestety, nie udało mu się i się biedaczek nie wyspał.

- Pierwsza wystąpi Cho Chang z piosenką „Znikając" oryginalnie wykonywaną przez Justynę Steczkowską.

Fred pojawił się z boku sceny z dużym napisem „APLAUZ". Uczniowie zaczęli bić brawo.

George zwlókł się ze sceny, na którą właśnie wkraczała Cho. Była ubrana całkowicie na biało. Zaczęła śpiewać.

- _„__Znikając pytasz mnie_

_Co z tobą się stanie_

_Bo wiosna to śmierć_

_Jest luty_

_Ciepło jest_

_Roztopić za młodu ci dane i jej_

_Twa śnieżna kochanka_

_Spłynęła jej nos_

_W tej chwili u stóp_

_Leży twych_

_Toczono was późno_

_W Trzech Króli spadł śnieg_

_Te same rzeźbiły was dzieci…__"_

- Ona śpiewa o bałwanach? – spytał Ron, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza, bo żadnego z jego przyjaciół nie było w pobliżu.

- _„__O wśniegowstąpieniu pewności i dusz_

_Niezwykłych wędrówkach wśród chmur_

_O nowym wcieleniu i płatkach co znów_

_Tym razem was w święta przywrócą…__"_

Cho tak jak poprzednio tylko kiwnęła głową publiczności i zniknęła ze sceny. Fred podniósł napis „APLAUZ". Rozległy się brawa. To działało lepiej, niż przewidywał.

- Teraz wystąpi Neville Longbottom z piosenką „Love of my life" grupy Queen – oznajmił George.

Oklaski nastąpiły, zanim Fred użył tabliczki „APLAUZ". Neville wszedł na scenę.

- _„__Love of my life you've hurt me_

_You've broken my heart and now you leave me_

_Love of my life can't you see_

_Bring it back__, bring it back_

_Don't take it away from me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me__"_

Na sali zapadła kompletna cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na Neville'a, który zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

- _„__You will remember_

_When this is blown over_

_And everything's all by the way_

_When I grow older_

_I will be there at your side to remind you_

_How I __still love you_

_I still love you_

_Back hurry back_

_Please bring it back home to me_

_Because you don't know_

_What it means to me_

_Love of my life_

_Love of my life…__"_

Neville ukłonił się i zszedł ze sceny. Nawet napis „APLAUZ" nie zmusił publiczności do klaskania.

- To Longbottom umie śpiewać? – spytał zszokowany Malfoy.

George ponownie pojawił się na scenie.

- Teraz Hermiona Granger z piosenką „Across the universe" zespołu The Beatles.

Hermiona ku zaskoczeniu publiczności weszła na scenę z gitarą, na której nie zagrała. Panna Granger zeskoczyła na podłogę, podeszła do profesora Lupina i poprosiła:

- Proszę mi zagrać, panie profesorze. – I wręczyła mu gitarę.

- Proszę bardzo. – Lupin wyglądał na mile zaskoczonego. Wziął gitarę. Fred szybko zorganizował byłemu nauczycielowi obrony przed czarną magią krzesło na scenie. Lupin zajął przygotowane miejsce i zaczął grać. Hermiona zaśpiewała swoim spokojnym mezzosopranem:

- _„__Words are flying out like endless rain into a paper cup_

_They slither, while they pass, they slip away across the universe_

_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind_

_Possessing and caressing me…__"_

- Nieźle – ocenił Ron. Irytowało go lekko, że nie ma z kim wymienić poglądów.

- _„__Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box_

_They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe__"_

- Podobał mi się ten wiatr w skrzynce pocztowej. To takie fajne porównanie – odezwała się Parvati do Lavender, siedzącej obok Rona.

- Cicho! – Tym razem to Weasley miał do niej pretensje o gadanie (bynajmniej nie na lekcji).

- Sam bądź cicho, ty męska, szowinistyczna świnio! – odparła z oburzeniem Parvati.

Ron zupełnie zgłupiał, zaniemówił i nie tylko, więc się już więcej nie odzywał.

- _„__Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Sounds of laughter, shades of earth are ringing through my open views_

_Inciting and inviting me_

_Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns_

_It calls me on and on across the universe__"_

Lupin zagrał pięknie gitarowe zakończenie. Rozległy się brawa.

- Dziękuję, panie profesorze. Wiedziałam, że pan to najlepiej zagra.

- Dla takiego wykonania zawsze warto zagrać. – Oddał jej gitarę i z uśmiechem wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Hermiona zniknęła za kulisami.

George zasnął, więc na scenę wyszedł Fred.

- A teraz to, na co czekaliście cały wieczór: głosowanie. Każdy pisze na swojej kartce imię i nazwisko najlepszego wykonawcy. Na wszelki wypadek tu macie wszystkich wypisanych. – Wskazał stojącą obok sceny tablicę, na której widniały personalia finalistów. – Kartki wrzucacie do skrzynki, którą trzyma w tej chwili profesor Sinistra. Do biegu… gotowi… start!

Głosowanie przebiegło w tempie ekspresowym. Gdy uczniowie wrócili na swoje miejsca, Fred ogłosił im kolejną informację.

- Głosy zostaną policzone zaraz i po piosence „Because" zespołu The Beatles, która zostanie wykonana przez trio finalistów, zostanie ogłoszony wynik.

Tym razem oklaski były entuzjastyczne nawet bez tabliczki z napisem „APLAUZ". Na scenę weszło troje finalistów. „Because" było niezbyt znaną piosenką i przed konkursem chyba tylko Hermiona ją znała. Chociaż i tak nie mogła jej zaśpiewać. Cały problem z „Because" polegał na tym, że śpiewało się ją na trzy głosy, więc musiały śpiewać ją jednocześnie trzy osoby – każda swoją melodię. Ewentualnie można by zatrudnić tu Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, którzy we dwóch potrafili stworzyć trzy głosy, ale nauczenie ich tekstu zajęłoby za dużo czasu, a pewnie i tak by się pomylili.

* * *

><p>- Wiesz co, Harry? Fajnie jest tak łazić z tobą w nocy po błoniach. Świeże powietrze i w ogóle…<p>

- No, fajnie.

- Słyszysz?

- Co?

- Śpiewają „Because"!

- No i co z tego?

- To znaczy, że głosowanie już się odbyło!

- W takim razie nie mamy po co tam iść.

- Niby racja. Ale ładnie śpiewają, prawda?

- Ślicznie. Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że masz oczy jak dwa znicze?

- E… nie. Ale to bardzo malownicze porównanie.

* * *

><p>Trójka finalistów ukłoniła się, ale nie zeszła ze sceny.<p>

- Teraz poprosimy profesor McGonagall o ogłoszenie wyników – powiedział Fred.

McGonagall wkroczyła majestatycznie na wzniesienie dla młodych artystów. Rozwinęła pergamin.

- Trzecie miejsce zajęła panna Hermiona Granger, Gryffindor.

Rozległy się brawa, Hermiona ukłoniła się.

- Drugie miejsce panna Cho Chang, Ravenclaw.

Cho dygnęła i dostała oklaski.

- NIECH ŻYJE GRYFFINDOR!

- Proszę się uciszyć! Jeszcze nie powiedziałam, że wygrał pan Longbottom!

- NIECH ŻYJE GRYFFINDOR! WIWAT NEVILLE! BRAWO HERMIONO! NIECH ŻYJE NEVILLE!

Ślizgoni jak jeden mąż ponieśli się i opuścili salę za lekko kulejącym Malfoyem, chociaż część z nich nie wiedziała do końca, dlaczego to robią.

Neville został wyniesiony na rękach Gryfonów.

- Szkoda, że nie wygrałaś, Hermiono – powiedział Ron, gdy wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali.

- Żartujesz? Przecież Neville był o niebo lepszy! Świetnie się przygotował. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni jego występem. Patrzyłam zza kulis. Wpadli w taki zachwyt, że zanim doszli do siebie, ja już skończyłam śpiewać.

- Chyba trochę przesadzasz. Zresztą to trochę dziwne. Czy on się w ogóle nie denerwuje?

- Powiedział, że cały czas patrzy na godło Gryffindoru, które wisi nad naszym stołem. Wtedy nie myśli o tym, że ktoś na niego patrzy, i może skupić się na piosence.

- Muszę to kiedyś wypróbować.

- Podobno ten sposób zdradziła mu jedna z tych dziewczyn z wymiany. Oryginalnie nazywał się „Patrz na Mickiewicza", bo ona nie miała żadnego sztandaru, więc patrzyła na portret Mickiewicza. To ich wieszcz narodowy. No wiesz, sławny poeta, żył w dziewiętnastym wieku…

- A widziałaś gdzieś Harry'ego? – Ron zmienił temat.

- Nie.

- Nie było go cały wieczór.

- Dziwne. – Hermiona zaczęła się rozglądać, jakby Harry mógł nagle wyskoczyć zza jakiejś zbroi czy rzeźby na korytarzu.

* * *

><p>Impreza w Wieży Gryffindoru trwała do świtu, bo McGonagall odsypiała sprawdzanie niedawnych sprawdzianów.<p>

* * *

><p>Ron wszedł do swojego dormitorium i doznał szoku, co mu się ostatnio nadwyraz często zdarzało. Na łóżku Harry'ego oprócz Pottera leżała jego (Rona znaczy się) własnoręczna i jedyna siostra, Ginny. Wprawdzie obydwoje byli kompletnie odziani, ale to jeszcze nic nie znaczyło. Ginny była przytulona do Harry'ego, a jej głowa spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Dla Rona było to zjawisko bardzo niepokojące, toteż obejrzał ich z każdej możliwej strony.<p>

Po chwili zastanowienia doszedł do wniosku, że to musi być jakiś dziwny sen, więc poszedł spać. Nie można wymagać logicznego myślenia od człowieka, który wraca z balangi o czwartej nad ranem.

* * *

><p>Śniadanie przebiegało w atmosferze ogólnego niewyspania, ale i radości. Neville został przyniesiony na rękach z dormitorium aż do samego stołu. Dennis Creevey odczytał poemat własnego autorstwa:<p>

- _„__Neville jest królem_

_Każdy to czuje_

_I już każdej strony_

_Jest Malfoy zielony_

_Jak gałęzie sosny_

_Po prostu zazdrosny_

_Bo Neville jest królem_

_I każdy to czuje__"_

Wiersz został przyjęty z entuzjazmem mimo wątpliwej jakości. Neville wciąż znajdował się w centrum uwagi. Tymczasem Ron przeżuwał wolno swój kawałek bekonu, usiłując nie zasnąć.

Nadleciała poczta. Hermiona odebrała Proroka Codziennego i zaczęła go przeglądać. Parvati Patil pokazała Ginny jakiś artykuł w tygodniku Czarownica, który właśnie odebrała.

- Harry, spójrz! – powiedziała szybko Ginny. Wręczyła mu czasopismo. – Czytaj.

- _„__Depilacja przez teleportację włosów może być niebezpieczna ze względu na komplikacje czasoprzestrzenne, które…". _Co?

- Nie to. Spójrz niżej. – Ginny wskazała rubrykę na samym dole strony.

- „_HAŃBA W HOGWARCIE". _Niezły początek. Bla, bla, bla… dyskryminacja… bla, bla, bla, jeden chłopak w całym konkursie, więc musiał wygrać… bla, bla, bla… szowinizm… bla, bla, bla… Voldemort wcale nie wrócił. To były najważniejsze rzeczy w tym artykule – oznajmił Harry, odkładając Czarownicę.

- Co? – Ron jeszcze nie bardzo kontaktował.

- Bezsens – orzekła Hermiona. – Niby gdzie ta dyskryminacja? Cały Hogwart zaczął nagle dyskryminować Cho i mnie?

- I oczywiście musieli zaprzeczyć, że Voldemort wrócił – mruknął Harry.

- Nie martw się, Harry, na pewno nikt nie uwierzy w te brednie – pocieszyła go Ginny.

* * *

><p>Ron dopadł swoją siostrę na korytarzu.<p>

- Spałaś z Harrym!

- Co? Czy ty sugerujesz, że my…

- Chodzi mi o to, że spaliście w jednym łóżku wczoraj w nocy.

- Aha! Trzeba było tak od razu. Najpierw spacerowaliśmy po błoniach, a potem zrobiło się zimno, więc poszliśmy do wieży.

Ron patrzył na nią jakoś dziwnie.

- I nie podejrzewaj nas o Bóg wie co. Nawet się nie całowaliśmy. – Ginny wykorzystała efekt zaskoczenia i uciekła do biblioteki.

* * *

><p>Hermiona wracała właśnie z numerologii, rozmyślając o tym, jak wiele „Idol" zmienił w ich życiu. Harry zaczął chodzić z Ginny, Neville nabrał pewności siebie i stał się asertywny, a według George'a po to właśnie zgłosił się do konkursu. Same pozytywne efekty. No może oprócz tej bójki Harry'ego z Malfoyem.<p>

Jej rozważania przerwał Neville.

- Cześć, Hermiono. Wiesz, bardzo dobrze śpiewałaś w „Idolu".

- Ty byłeś lepszy.

- I z Lupinem to też był świetny pomysł. Słuchaj, pomyślałem, że jeśli człowiek spróbuje, to tylko ryzykuje poniesienie porażki, a jeśli nie spróbuje, to na pewno ją poniesie, więc chciałem cię o coś spytać.

Przerwał, wziął głęboki oddech i zadał pytanie:

- Założysz ze mną zespół rockowy?

Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że jednak zmieniło się więcej, niż sądziła. Miała także wrażenie, że wpływ „Idola Hogwartu" będzie odczuwalny jeszcze długo. Ludzie wreszcie odważą się na to, czego bali się od zawsze. I prawdopodobnie większość z nich osiągnie to, czego pragnie, bo odważą się spróbować.

- Właściwie czemu nie? – oznajmiła z uśmiechem Neville'owi.

I podążyli razem ku lepszej przyszłości (tzn. na lekcję zaklęć).

KONIEC

* * *

><p><em>Rembertów, Lipiec 2003<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Piosenki wykorzystane w tekście:<strong>

ELIMINACJE

- piosenka z "Pszczółki Mai" - śpiewa Ginny Weasley

- "Jestem kobietą" Edyty Górniak - śpiewa Ginny Weasley

- "Agnieszka" zespołu Łzy - śpiewa Draco Malfoy

- piosenka ludowa "W moim ogródeczku" - śpiewają Crabbe i Goyle

- "Dzieci" ("Wszyscy mamy źle w głowach...") Elektrycznych Gitar - śpiewa Angelina Johnson

- w dialogu padają tytuły piosenek: "Always" Bon Jovi, "Feel" i "Road to Mandalay" Robbie'ego Williamsa oraz "Power of love" i "Immortality" Celine Dion - najwyraźniej Hermiona ma naprawdę bogaty repertuar - potem Harry proponuje "Help" Beatlesów

- "Have you ever been in love" Celina Dion - śpiewa Cho Chang

- "Nigdy więcej" Piotra Szczepanika - Snape śpiewa jeden wers

- "Show must go on" i "Bohemian Rhapsody" zespołu Queen - śpiewa Neville Longbottom

- "Rzeka marzeń" z filmu "W pustyni i w puszczy" - śpiewa Pansy Parkinson

- piosenka z serialu "Czterej pancerni i pies" - śpiewa Harry Potter

- "Yesterday" Beatlesów - śpiewają Parvati i Padma Patil

- "Help" Beatlesów - śpiewa Hermiona Granger

Piosenki z koperty Neville'a

- "Jestem malarzem nieszczęśliwym" Czerwonych Gitar

- „Droga, którą idę" Czerwonych Gitar

- „Sound of Silence" Simona i Garfunkela

- „These are the days of our lives" zespołu Queen

WYSTĘP KONKURSOWY

Piosenki Hermiony:

- piosenka z "Pocahontas" śpiewana przez Edytę Górniak

- "Plama na ścianie" Bajmu

Piosenki Padmy

- "Ta sama chwila" Bajmu

- "Płoną góry, płoną lasy" Czerwonych Gitar

Piosenki Ginny

- "Wszystko się może zdarzyć" Anity Lipnickiej

- "To love you more" Celine Dion

Piosenki Cho

- "I will always love you" Whitney Houston

- "Dwa serca, dwa smutki" Bajmu

Piosenki Neville'a

- „Droga, którą idę" Czerwonych Gitar

- „Sound of Silence" Simona i Garfunkela

FINAŁ

- "Znikając" Justyny Steczkowskiej - śpiewa Cho Chang

- "Love of my life" zespołu Queen - śpiewa Neville

- "Across the universe" Beatlesów - śpiewa Hermiona

- "Because" Beatlesów - śpiewa trójka finalistów


End file.
